Ese sentimiento
by Suiris E'Doluc
Summary: HISTORIA DETENIDA INDEFINIDAMENTE. Remus piensa que aquel sentimiento es una utopía a la que no puede aspirar. Sirius que es demasiado bueno para esa mierda del amor. No siempre todo será tan simple.
1. Chapter 1

**-SLASH-**

**Pareja:** Sirius/Remus

**Resumen:** Remus piensa que aquel sentimiento es una utopía a la que no puede aspirar. Sirius que es demasiado bueno para esa mierda del amor. No siempre todo será tan simple.

**Advertencia:** No sabemos que nos traerá el futuro.

**Nota de autora**: No conté palabras, no me preocupe por números. Simplemente acabo de aprobar un examen demasiado difícil y tenia que escribir.

_-Colección de cosas que uno escribe por placer.-_

* * *

• Ese sentimiento •

* * *

CAPITULO I: 

**La compasión de Cupido**

Remus en ocasiones se descubre pensando en el amor, el amor que conoce por leer poesía de siglos pasados. El de las obras de teatro. _Romeo y Julieta._ De autores que tienen nombres chistosos, a opinión de sus amigos carentes de cultura.

Esta es una de esas ocasiones, Remus, se descubre meditando sobre un sentimiento que sabe que es demasiado perfecto para existir.

Y más aun…un sentimiento que sabe que de existir; no estaría destinado a personas como él. Los celos o la rabia son inútiles, el amor le será siempre negado, mejor dejar que toda la ira del lobo se ahogue en Lupina resignación.

Pero una parte dentro de él disfruta solo de leerlo, aprendió a conformarse.

Disfruta leer sobre el amor casi tanto como sufre leer los tratados de criaturas mágicas. Esos libros pesados, gruesos, llenos de polvo y palabras hirientes. Libros que rezan en el lomo la palabra que es el estigma de su suplicio.

_Licantropía (Tratados de Criaturas Oscuras)_

No hay mucho que hacer. Remus es un licántropo y sabe que el amor no es para seres como él.

El amor es para personas perfectas. Para dulces doncellas de cuentos de hadas y para gallardos y románticos caballeros de sangre azul.

Y Remus no es ni una doncella, ni gallardo, ni siquiera es sangre pura, mucho menos azul. Su sangre es roja y está infectada; la ha visto demasiadas veces en su sufrida existencia como para no saberlo.

Lo único que Remus tiene es que le gusta leer poesía. Porque ni siquiera se siente capaz del romanticismo. Los lobos le aúllan a la luna, pero no recitan poesía para nadie más que para ellos mismos.

Y Remus no se siente capaz de sentir el amor, pero si de entenderlo…

O eso creía él.

Eso creía hasta que un chico; que no tiene nada de doncella, ni de romántico caballero. Comenzó a demostrarle todo lo contrario.

Ahora, los conceptos leídos de las poesías dejan de ser entendibles. Este chico, con más de descarado degenerado y poeta de estadio de _Quidditch_ que de príncipe, esta haciéndole ver a Lupin que no importa cuando lea sobre el amor, jamás lo entenderá.

El amor jamás será suyo, ni en concepto.

De nada sirve leerlo ya que no es lo mismo. No está destinado a comprenderlo…

Solo a sufrirlo.

Porque Remus J. Lupin acaba de auto diagnosticarse amor o algo parecido. Y no sabe como lo sabe. Tampoco lo entiende; solo lo sabe.

_OhCirseSantísima…_

Cupido es irónico y caprichoso. De seguro, ese angelito lanza flechas, es un malicioso _Slytherin_ en taparrabos.

Si, cupido es _Slytherin_. Queda confirmado cuando Remus siente que la respiración se le detiene y casi se ahoga con su jugo de calabaza dejando caer el libro de poesía que fingía leer con pocos resultados.

No es el momento apropiado para darse cuenta de que el amor acaba de golpearlo. Pero lleva ya veinte minutos viendo a Sirius charlar con una chica de falda demasiado corta y ahora, de un segundo para el otro en opinión de Remus, Sirius y la chica encuentran un uso mejor para sus bocas que hablar.

Remus podrá ser un licántropo, pero no tiene un pelo de estúpido. Los celos que lo ciegan y hacen querer morder a esa chica en la yugular no pueden ser más que celos de los malos.

_Muy, muy, muy malos cuando son por tu mejor amigo._

-Lunático¿estas bien?- pregunta James a su lado, pero la voz se oye como proveniente de otro mundo.

_No, no esta nada bien._

* * *

Reviews? 


	2. Chapter 2

**-SLASH-**

**Pareja:** Sirius/Remus

**Resumen:** Remus piensa que aquel sentimiento es una utopía a la que no puede aspirar. Sirius que es demasiado bueno para esa mierda del amor. No siempre todo será tan simple.

**Advertencia:** No sabemos que nos traerá el futuro.

**Nota de autora**: Tenia otra idea para este capitulo. Pero me metí en la trampa de hablar de Sirius…y no pude parar.

Y por cierto, me disculpo por los errores del capitulo pasado y los que pueda tener este, no tengo Beta así que tendrán que tenerme paciencia.

_-Colección de cosas que uno escribe por placer.-_

* * *

• Ese sentimiento •

* * *

CAPITULO II: 

**Rebeldía en rojo y dorado.**

Sirius es maravilloso. El mejor invento desde la varita. Y lo mejor de todo; es que lo tiene bien en claro.

Como una fuerza de la naturaleza, es un huracán que causa revuelo, desconcierto y fascinación por partes iguales.

Sirius sabe que es adictivo para quien lo prueba; especialmente si pruebas a Sirius no solo con los ojos, sino con la boca. Los besos de Sirius son droga pura, especialmente cuando su víctima se derrite y Sirius gana terreno, invasión de Sirius en la boca, su cálida lengua… su calor.

…Ahí es _DiosMerlinSirius_

Nada quema más que Sirius Black y el es plenamente conciente de su inmenso poder.

Es hábil, es astuto, es descarado y un tanto degenerado; Sirius es _sexual_. Es la materia prima que buscaba _Salazar Slytherin _para moldear a su antojo en su casa.

Es todo lo que su familia hubiera deseado que fuera.

Pero las diferencias no están solo en la sangre, en el instinto, en la parte animal. Sino en nuestras elecciones. Las elecciones nos hacen quienes somos y Sirius siempre ha elegido la rebeldía.

Sirius se rebela; contra su familia, contra el mundo…contra su propia naturaleza. Contra ese algo que desde la cuna le vino diciendo_ –__Toujours pur. Larga vida a __ los Black-_ .

Sirius se rebela contra su madre.

Tiene síndrome de Edipo invertido. Y la detesta con la misma fuerza con la que ama el rojo y el dorado que marcan la diferencia con el resto de su familia. Él se tatuaría rojo y dorado en cada parte de su cuerpo para marcar la diferencia con el resto de los de su sangre.

Los odia_. Le causan asco._

Sirius pisoteó y escupió sobre esa parte de si mismo que hablaba de pureza y aristocracia. No pertenece a ninguna casta de magos sangre pura, ya no mas.

Sirius es Sirius.

Solo Sirius.

Y únicamente Sirius…

Es el mejor invento desde la varita. Y lo sabe.

Y Sirius no es _Slytherin_. Es _Gryffindor_, es _Gryffindor_ porque se lo ha ganado. Porque estuvo más de diez eternos minutos tratando de convencer al _puto_ sombrero seleccionador que lo juzgaba por donde nació.

Se lo ganó. Porque cuando a la mañana siguiente a la de la selección despertó, y vio rojo y dorado por todo su cuarto, se sintió realmente vivo por primera vez.

No le hubiera importado que el sombrero gritara¡_Ravenclaw_! O hasta que gritara _¡Hufflepuff!._ Porque lo que a él le importaba era no ser como su familia, no ser uno de _ellos…_ Después, el _qué sería_, no importaba tanto. Tenia tiempo de encontrarse a si mismo.

Solo sabía lo que _no_ quería ser.

Pero, esa primer mañana, al despertar. Al despertar y ver rojo y dorado. Al ver que el sol recién comenzaba a alborear. Y que el ahogarse en verde fue solo una pesadilla de niño de once años. _Ahí_. Ahí se dio cuenta de que acababa de volver a nacer. Que nació en un cuarto de _Gryffindor_, no en una antigua y oscura mansión victoriana. Que era un bastardo sin madre ni padre y que se enorgullecía enormemente de ser así. ¡Que era completamente libre! _¡A la mierda todo lo que no fuera libertad! _

Y también se dio cuenta que no quería pasar ni un solo segundo mas durmiendo, que había venido soñando una pesadilla por once años y no quería seguir en la cama.

O en realidad no se dio cuenta de todas esas cosas al mismo tiempo, en realidad solo demostró que tenia once años y salto a la cama de ese niño de anteojos que le había caído bien en el tren y lo despertó.

Y comenzó a vivir con su nueva familia…

Con la que sería la única familia que seguiría hasta la muerte. A la que le juraría solemnemente lealtad y malas intenciones, con la que crearían un mapa y descubriría el mundo de un castillo milenario, la que lo bautizaría de nuevo, su verdadera familia.

En realidad; todos nacieron de nuevo aquella primera noche en el cuarto de _Gryffindor_. James y Sirius al mismo tiempo _¡Eran libres!_ E iban a hacer muy _buen_ uso de la libertad.

En otra cama cercana, Peter nació también, remolón y deseando dormir un poco más, pero levantándose para caerle bien a sus compañeros de cuarto.

Y Remus…Remus se rehusaba a nacer de nuevo. Su vida pasada había terminado de alguna forma al ser aceptado en Hogwarts. Pero no estaba dispuesto a aceptar una nueva con tanta facilidad como los demás, no teniendo tantas cargas desde la anterior.

Remus fue el ultimo en nacer.

Pero, cuando tienes un Sirius Black llamándote desde la nueva vida, no puedes resistirte, no por mucho. Porque sin duda; Sirius Black es el mejor invento desde la varita, y lo mejor de todo… es que lo sabe.

Y ahora, Remus J. Lupin, lo piensa también.

* * *

Reviews? 


	3. Chapter 3

**-SLASH-**

**Pareja:** Sirius/Remus

**Resumen:** Remus piensa que aquel sentimiento es una utopía a la que no puede aspirar. Sirius que es demasiado bueno para esa mierda del amor. No siempre todo será tan simple.

**Advertencia:** Parte del futuro ya esta aquí… (Lime Ultra Light)

**Nota de autora:** El capitulo es malísimo, pero prometo hacer todo lo posible por mejorar.

**Dedicatoria**: El fic va dedicado a dos personas en particular.

Primero, a una autora de fanfic, que como para todo el que la lee fue mi droga y marco mi vida slashera; Para _Iratí_. Porque citándola con orgullo; _Sirius y Remus no son cannon, pero deberían._

Y segundo, lo mejor para el final; Para _Saiph_, lo empecé a escribir pensando en ti. Porque te gusta el Sirius/Remus y mas que eso… porque me gusta complacerte.

_-Colección de cosas que uno escribe por placer.-_

* * *

• Ese sentimiento •

* * *

CAPITULO III: 

**Tres semanas de plenilunio**

Remus lleva tres semanas como un lunático al asecho. Tres eternas y tortuosas semanas en compañía de la confusión y de demasiadas preguntas.

Remus lleva veintiún días _y __veintidós noches_-contando más las noches que los días- tratando de auto convencerse, que lo que en un comienzo razonó como atracción o hasta _amor_, no puede serlo.

_No a él, no por él._

Tres semanas en las que Remus Lupin no ha parado de observar. De _sufrir_ a Sirius Black en toda la extensión de la palabra.

Porque a Sirius lo sufre, lo siente en la distancia y le duele. Lo ve siempre rodeado de chicas de promesas indecorosas y le duele aun más…

Al comienzo, lo miraba intentando darse cuenta de _¿qué era ¨eso¨ que sentía por él?_. Después, más desesperado que confuso, intentando constatar si realmente_, realmente _ese_ ¨eso¨ _que_ creía sentir era real._

Tres semanas y Remus vivió varias etapas. Pasando hasta por el -_¡¿Por qué _mierda_ tenia que sentir ¨eso¨?!- _Y terminando con el doloroso siempre desesperante y casi agónico, sollozado contra la almohada a media noche…

_-¿Por qué¿Por qué¿Por qué a mi?-_

Cupido esta liado con _Don destino_ y juegan a hacerle malas pasadas a los _Gryffindor_.

Malas pasadas a Remus…

Siempre a él, que es un licántropo, que esta maldito. Que se siente morir tres días al mes. Y que algunas veces siente que apenas puede con su alma.

El incomprensible amor y el irónico destino juegan con Remus.

Porque Remus nació para estar maldito. Las cosas son así, y así deben ser.

Y ahora, Lupin, no solo cumple los caprichos de la dichosa luna, sino también de un perro de muy pocas pulgas y mucho complejo de estrella.

Remus ya esta acostumbrado a sufrir. Ha vivido noches de luna llena interminables. Noches que dejan su piel y su alma destrozadas, y la conciencia al límite del suicidio épico. Remus ha vivido noches de mil horas, que dejan sus sueños deshilachados por completo, sabiendo que jamás de los jamases se librara de la maldición de la luna.

Remus desde pequeño viene cargando a un lobo en su interior; un lobo que quiere matar, que quiere beber sangre y causar sufrimiento. Remus ha vivido años de mil siglos con antojos de carne fresca que nunca saciará.

Y aun así…nada para Remus ha sido tan interminable como estas ultimas tres _putas_ y _malditas_ semanas viendo a Sirius Black ser… simplemente Sirius Black.

Y Remus se vuelve lunático por eso.

Aunque en realidad, tratando de hacer justicia, no debería decir _lunático. _La luna es inocente por esta vez…

Debería decir _Siriústico_.

_Sirius, Merlín, mierda y Morgana, siempre es Sirius._

Y Remus enmascara todo con calma de lobo viejo. Pero tiene dieciséis años, y su calma tiene un límite. Un límite, que por más inglés que sea, por más prefecto que lo hayan nombrado y por más buenas notas que tenga, esta ubicado por debajo de la cintura y reclama atención.

Sirius duerme en la cama de al lado, ajeno a los pensamientos de Remus. Y Remus esta _arto_ de ser siempre quien sufre en silencio. Quiere gritar, quiere _gemir_…quiere que Sirius sufra con el, no que duerma en boxer, boca abajo, en la cama de al lado.

_-Demasiado cerca y demasiado lejos.- _dice el lobo en el interior de Lupin. Y Remus muerde la almohada ahogando un jadeo.

Cuando el sol comienza a ocultarse y asoma la primera estrella, Remus siempre siente al lobo hacer ebullición en su interior, en sus venas. Y sabe que pronto se trasformara marcando el inicio de un tormento que dura del ocaso al alba.

Pero cuando ve a Sirius Black asomar como la estrella más brillante de su firmamento, no tiene ningún consuelo. Porque carece de la salvadora certeza, esa que tiene en las noches de plenilunio.

Con Sirius, Remus no tiene mas desahogo que su mano; No sabe si la noche terminará algún día, no sabe si hay un _Febo_ que esperar después de la aparición de las estrellas.

Después de la aparición de Sirius.

Y eso asusta…

Asusta estar atrapado en una noche eterna con Sirius brillando y no poder tocarlo. Da miedo. _Aterra._ Aterra estar condenado a ver al cielo desde la tierra, parado en cuatro patas como un lobo, mero espectador de la maravilla de aquella estrella.

Asusta ser prisionero de alguien que con el torso desnudo duerme a menos de un metro de distancia, ignorante que es carcelero de un lobo deseoso de mordidas y lamidas. _Siporfavorlamidas._

Por primera vez en su vida Remus quiere aullarle a algo que no sea a la luna. Sirius saca su parte más lupina. Sirius acepta que Remus tenga impulsos animales y durante las noches de luna llena juega con el lobo como si fueran de la misma manada.

Se muerden. Se persiguen. Se lamen las heridas y se hacen más; Con las garras. Con los dientes. Colmillos de lobo e incisivos de perro_. Carne a carne. _

Pelean por quien es el _Alfa_ de la manada bipersonal que son solo ellos. Porque ni el ciervo ni la rata pueden seguirlos a ese mundo de canes donde ellos habitan tres noches al mes.

Sirius casi siempre controla al lobo. Porque dentro del lobo esta Remus. Y Remus siempre necesita control…aunque se lo de un gran perro negro que no teme ladrar ni morder.

Remus necesita control para no gemir cuando su mano acelera las caricias dentro de sus pantalones. Control, para no dejar que algún sonido traicionero despierte a sus compañeros de cuarto. Remus necesita control para no imaginar que es la mano de Sirius, _o incluso su boca_, lo que lo lleva directo al orgasmo.

Pero Remus no tiene ningún control. No cuando se trata de la luna. No cuando se trata de Sirius. Menos cuando se corre en su mano, con Sirius en la cama de al lado.

Sirius esta tan cerca que el lobo lo huele. Tan cerca que Remus, acostado de lado, puede verlo… _tan cerca y tan lejos. _

Y como ocurre cuando termina la noche de luna llena; Remus se rompe. Pero esta vez no hay ningún perro negro que recoja sus pedazos.

Remus se rompe solo. Porque tiene dentro un lobo. Y un chico demasiado confundido también. Un chico demasiado noble para sentirse bien con fantasear así con su mejor amigo. Un chico demasiado cansado de sufrir. Un Remus demasiado _pegajoso_…

Tiene demasiadas cosas dentro.

Sufre por eso. Y se promete que no volverá a hacerlo. No puede. _No debe…_

Pero Remus se conoce, y sabe que cuando la luna salga y Sirius duerma en la cama de al lado, el lobo mandara.

Además…Remus ha jurado solemnemente que no tiene buenas intenciones tantas veces, que ¿Qué peso puede tener una promesa a la moral, comparada con tantas otras en su contra?

* * *

Reviews? 


	4. Chapter 4

**-SLASH-**

**Pareja:** Sirius/Remus

**Resumen:** Remus piensa que aquel sentimiento es una utopía a la que no puede aspirar. Sirius que es demasiado bueno para esa mierda del amor. No siempre todo será tan simple.

**Advertencia:** Mantengan las expectativas bajas, por favor. Que nuevamente me metí con Sirius.

**Agradecimientos:** A _Saiph_. Maravillosa _Saiph,_ que además de ser la razón por la cual mantengo ritmo al actualizar, ahora ha beteado el capitulo completo a las dos de la mañana.

El fic es completamente tuyo, como mi gratitud y muchas cosas más.

¡Muchas gracias!

(En el próximo te prometo mucho más Remus. Y tratar de firmar las paces con la tilde de ¨más¨, para que no debas corregírmela en todos mis descuidos)

_-Colección de cosas que uno escribe por placer.-_

* * *

• Ese sentimiento •

* * *

CAPITULO IV: 

**Son cosas de mujeres **

Faldas cortas, camisas que por _pura casualidad_ tienen más botones desabrochados de lo reglamentado. Humedad. Calor. Maquillaje. Sonrojos primero. Jadeos, cuando las miradas se vuelven toques.

Sirius está acostumbrado a las mujeres. Las maneja. _Las usa_. No por maldad, no es como esos _Slytherin_ que disfrutan de causar sufrimiento después, antes o durante el placer. Sirius es diferente. Sirius es _la filosofía del rebelde sin causa_ hecha carne.

Y las mujeres son otro medio más para demostrar su irreverencia con el mundo. Y, _Merlín_, si que sabe usarlas.

Sirius es un descarado, pero descarado de los _buenos._ De esos que consiguen lo que quieren mezclando su conocimiento del excelso arte del sexo, con su total falta de vergüenza y un coraje… coraje libertino amante del riesgo.

Sirius es impredecible e impresentable. Y eso les encanta a las mujeres. Sirius es salvaje, un perro sin amo y sin más reglas que su antojo. Es todo lo que las _mamis_ y los _papis_ temen. Sirius es un chico sin domar. Uno de dieciséis años. Y eso, en cualquier parte, es una combinación peligrosa.

Pero lo peor, lo peor de Sirius Black, es que sabe perfectamente como hacer para que las mujeres se desarmen y abran las piernas.

Es todo lo que las puritanas temen. Es una _adicción_ demasiado peligrosa.

Porque no le teme a nada. Menos a una mujer. El tiene una habilidad para hacerlas deshacerse en sus manos. Alabándolo. Jadeando. O _puteándolo_ por hacerlas perder el control.

Pero siempre terminan deshechas.

Quizás, su don, sea la compensación divina por la mala relación que tuvo con su madre. Nunca lo sabrá. Ni le importa mas que _una mierda partida al medio_ el porque tiene el don. Solo importa que lo tiene…_y que no teme usarlo. _

Sirius usa a las mujeres de esa forma, porque en el fondo….Sirius no sabe que hacer con ellas.

No es que Sirius no sepa que hacerles en la cama. Porque sabe cosas que harían ruborizar a una prostituta francesa, haciéndola sentir como una virgen inexperta.

_No, no es eso. _

Sino que Sirius… no sabe _realmente_ que hacer con las mujeres. Tiene muchas, las colecciona. Pero después de que la noche termina. Después, cuando el orgasmo alcanza su punto cúspide y el placer carnal fue satisfecho_… ¿Después?_ Con Sirius nunca hay un después

_ ¿Sentimientos¿Te quieros¿Gracias por la noche?_. No, nada de eso, ni siquiera una mentira de _Fue especial para mi, te recordare_. O _te mandaré una lechuza. Estamos en contacto. _

Nada.

Sirius posiblemente ni siquiera recuerda nombres, hay tantos, que perdieron importancia. Y por eso las llama _bonita, linda…castaña, rubia. _

Porque Sirius Black puede usar a las mujeres, pero no les miente más de lo necesario para calentarlas y derretirlas.

Y tampoco es como si ellas se quejaran.

Hacen fila por su turno en la cama de Sirius. El desgraciado lo sabe. Y no va cambiar. No encuentra razón para cambiar lo que es extraordinariamente genial para un chico. Un chico de dieciséis años que no necesita ni cariño, ni mucho menos amor.

_¿Amor?_ ¿Qué es el amor?.

Es ese sentimiento, que hace que te pongas como James y pierdas buenas oportunidades de ligue.

Es… esa cursilería que usan los _Slytherin_ cuando quieren manipular.

Es está tontería que desarma a los _Huffepuff_ y a las chicas de rosa y lágrima fácil.

Es esa cosa que gusta a las mujeres y arruina a los chicos.

Sirius ni siquiera piensa en qué es el amor. No le quita el sueño. Tiene todo lo que necesita.

Físicamente, lo único que le falta a Sirius….es….es…-_¡Diablos!¿Para que mentir?.- _El sabe que físicamente es _perfecto_. No le falta absolutamente nada. Es el mejor invento desde la varita, no hay que decir más.

Mentalmente, es todo lo que un mago puede ser. Si sus notas no son mejores es porque no quiere. Con Sirius nada es imposible, si quisiera ser el mejor alumno del _puto_ colegio lo conseguiría con solo proponérselo. Pero le gusta su lugar de irreverente rebelde sin causa.

Sin duda, el día en que _el rebelde de Sirius_ consiga una causa, temblara el mundo mágico. Y de yapa el muggle también.

Pero psicológicamente sí, Sirius es algo inestable. _Un poquitillo muy explosivo_ para más precisión. Otro de los regalitos de su familia amante de las artes oscuras; Un carácter capaz de rivalizar con el de un dragón cuando se cabrea.

Es un perro con malas pulgas.

Pero a Sirius no le falta nada. O al menos era así hasta hace alrededor de…tres semanas atrás, días más, días menos.

Algo sucede…

Algo cambió.

Algo pasa con Lupin que lo ignora.

Por alguna razón, Remus escapa de Sirius y eso está mal.

Porque Sirius odia que lo ignoren. Más si es Remus _tengo más secretos que la sección prohibida y nunca digo cuando me pasa algo_ Lupin.

Porque el que Lupin se aleje significa que algo anda mal. Y que no va a compartirlo.

A Sirius, cuando le pasa algo, lo ladra, se pone de mal humor; hay alguna pequeña guerra mundial. Y todo se arregla. Al menos cuando es con sus amigos.

Pero cuando a Remus le pasa algo, el lobo se mete en una cueva para lamerse las heridas solo, se vuelve taciturno y esquivo.

Remus no confía en nadie.

_Remus no confía en Sirius. _

Y eso es lo que a Sirius _le rompe más las pelotas _de Remus. Porque Sirius; sí confía en Lupin.

Cuando con James, necesitan una coartada después de alguna _inocentirijilla_ travesura, confían en que Remus dirá: _-Pero profesora, estaban conmigo.- _

Ni necesitan arreglarlo. Sabe que Remus lo hará. _Confía_ en que Remus lo hará. Porque él sí confía ciegamente en sus amigos.

Pero le rompe _tanto_ las pelotas que Remus no confié en él. Ni siquiera para decirle ¿por qué _- ¡mierda!- _lo ignora?

Ignorar a Sirius es un pecado. Uno que debería llevar la pena capital. Y sino fuera porque Remus tiene ciertas libertades, como poder comportarse como una niña histérica con el premenstrual cuando la luna se pone gorda, Sirius ya le habría declarado la guerra para llamarle la atención.

Porque estos días, Sirius también anda un poco sensible. Pero jamás lo admitirá, ni bajo la maldición _Cruciatus_ aplicada sobre sus partes nobles. Porque Sirius Black no se pone sensible. _Nunca_. Eso es cosa de mujeres.

Aunque sienta que está perdiendo su mundo, sus amigos, no se pondrá sensiblero.

Si James anda como un bobo enamorado, besando el suelo que Evans pisa, bien por él.

Aunque como consecuencia directa de eso; Sirius es ignorado _también_ por el de anteojos

Un Black no debe ser ignorado. Y lo demuestra cabreándose -que no es lo mismo que ponerse sensible-

James conoce a su mejor amigo. Y en su infinita comprensión, al ver a su casi hermano ¨disimulando¨ su enojo. Hizo todo para calmarlo.

Le explicó que su _amor por él,_ es diferente _al amor_ que siente por Lily. Y no debe estar celoso. Tiene amor para los dos.

_Cornamentaylaputaqueteparió. _

_–¡Ve a sacarle brillo a tus cuernos, Potter!- _

Un momento emotivo. Unico. Y James, con burlona emoción en la voz, solo pudo pasar un brazo por el hombro de Sirius y suspirar:

_- Si te portas bien… y eres buen perro, Canuto. Te llevaré al Londres muggle._- y el desdichado se atrevió a agregar- _y te compraré el hueso mas bonito que pueda encontrar… _

Con señas y todo, Sirius juró que si se atrevía a regalarle algo así, le explicaría _donde puede meterse el bonito hueso. _

Entre amigos las cosas son así. James y Sirius arreglaron todo. Las risas y las bromas volvieron.

Todo está bien. Y Sirius jamás estuvo _ni cerca_ de ponerse sensible.

Aunque James sigue ignorándolo_. –Grrr….-_ pero Sirius lo entiende. Porque Evans necesita más atención, con la poco autoestima que tiene la pelirroja, necesita toda la atención de Jimmy.

Por su parte, Sirius no necesita nada. Es un rebelde sin causa, no importa si su mejor amigo pasa menos tiempo con él. Sirius está _O.K_. con eso.

…O lo estaría sino fuera porque Remus parece haberse subido a la misma escoba que Potter y pasa de él.

Aquí no hay explicación que valga.

A Remus se le permiten muchas cosas. Pero no, y definitivamente NO, pasar de Sirius como lo esta haciendo.

* * *

Reviews? 


	5. Chapter 5 Primera Parte

**-SLASH-**

**Pareja:** Sirius/Remus

**Resumen:** Remus piensa que aquel sentimiento es una utopía a la que no puede aspirar. Sirius que es demasiado bueno para esa mierda del amor. No siempre todo será tan simple.

**Advertencia:** Primera parte.

**Nota de autora**: Siento no haber actualizado la semana pasada, estuve con exámenes y además re escribí el capitulo completo por mi manía perfeccionista. Espero les agrade esta primer parte.

**Dedicatoria y agradecimiento:** A _Saiph_, que si escribo esto es para poder cumplirle sus adorables antojos de Sirius/Remus. Y que además de ser la razón por la cual esta historia cotinúa, es mi _beta mártir_, que se enfrenta a los horrores de mis borradores con esmero, cariño y paciencia de santa, aun a las dos de la mañana. ¡Muchas Gracias!

_-Colección de cosas que uno escribe por placer.-_

* * *

• Ese sentimiento •

* * *

CAPITULO V: 

**Cuento para niños…**( _Y para no tan niños.)_

_-Primera parte-_

Remus es confusiones. Confusiones y resoluciones que, llenas de una lógica impecable, parecen sacadas por alguna clase de mártir.

Lupin es muchas personas atrapadas en un mismo cuerpo joven y cuajado en cicatrices. Es casi como un cuento para niños. Un conjunto de personajes contrastantes y misteriosos habitantes de una misma historia, de un mismo cuerpo de papel, solo que esta vez no es papel sobre lo que se escribe la historia, sino piel, huesos y carne. La historia es el mismo Remus, y esta escrita en sus heridas de vida. Dentro de él está el viejo de las profecías, el paciente anciano, pura sabiduría y calma. Y también se encuentra el villano, el sanguinario lobo, instinto animal crudo y sin sazonar que sale a relucir tres noches al mes, y que de verlos se comería a los chicos desobedientes.

Remus es un cuento para niños porque también tiene una parte de niño dentro de él; inocente, inseguro. Que se autoengaña diciendo que juega a las escondidas cuando realmente se está escondiendo para no salir lastimado. Un niño temeroso y cansado de ser herido con facilidad.

Remus es tantas cosas que no sabe como mantiene unidad. Quizás por eso, bajo el agua caliente de la ducha, el cuerpo le duele tanto. El tener tantas cosas dentro hace que sus músculos se cansen y se sienta como el viejo, el lobo y el niño juntos. Cansado por los años, mordido por las bestias y deseoso de un abrazo maternal que no llegará. El agua caliente es un bálsamo al deslizarse sobre su piel, es la magia de la naturaleza en su más puro estado.

Remus nunca usa las duchas comunes, tiene mucho miedo de que alguien saque conclusiones por las cicatrices que cubren su piel. Por eso, siempre antes de cenar, cuando los otros hacen tiempo muerto entre la última clase y la hora de festejar las maravillas del alimento, Remus se escurre torre arriba y se adueña completamente del baño de la habitación por un cuarto de hora. Él no codicia poder o riquezas, ni piensa en eso. Remus se contenta con algo tan simple como tener el baño para él solo por escasos quince minutos. Abrir la ducha hasta el tope, con agua bien caliente, tan caliente que al principio quema y cerrar los ojos tratando de no pensar. Porque pensar es peligroso, pensar es su mejor virtud y su _maldita_ condena.

Remus es un cuento para niños, uno que se desarma apoyando las manos contra los azulejos. Remus es un cuento de _esos_, esos con finales tristes y metafóricos que dejan una dolorosa enseñanza. La enseñanza de no desobedecer, de no confiarse, de no perseguir la luna porque, cuanto tenemos cinco años, ella se ve hermosa y brillante, pero no es así y no podemos atraparla como a las luciérnagas. Pero ella puede. Ella puede hincarnos los dientes, mordernos e infectarnos con su maldición. Ella si puede atraparnos con la mano y zamarrearnos tres días al mes para que siempre recordemos que de niños caímos en su embrujo. Puede aislarnos y condenarnos. La luna sí que puede hacernos llorar si se lo propone; es una de las metáforas del cuento que es cada licántropo.

El agua caliente choca primero sobre la cabeza de Remus, y su cabello castaño se impregna de ella, pegándosele al rostro y a la nuca. A esta altura del calendario su cabello está ligeramente más largo de lo que le agrada. Pronto tendrá que pedirle a alguno de sus amigos que le ayude a cortarlo. Quizás a Peter,que de tan malo cortando raíces en pociones es bueno con un par de tijeras_. O quizás a Sirius… _

Y Remus lo sabe bien; _pensar es peligroso_. Porque todos los pensamientos terminan desembocando inexorablemente en ese alguien que ha estado evitando, en Sirius. Y evitar a Sirius Black es una tarea muy difícil para la cual Remus no se siente capacitado. Una empresa casi titánica.

Posiblemente no sea por el viejo, el lobo y el niño que Remus tiene dentro, que le duela tanto el cuerpo, sino por el perro que estuvo escarbando en su alma este tiempo. Cavando hasta hacerse un lugar permanente justo en su pecho, discretamente a la izquierda donde el palpitar es claro y fuerte. Un lugar en su corazón. Pero así es Sirius, un _chucho_ caprichoso con ganas de cavar profundo en el corazón de todos.

El agua sigue cayendo caliente, pero ya su piel se acostumbró a esa sensación de casi ardor de los primeros minutos. Hecha su cabeza hacia un lado para recibir mejor el agua, llevando sus manos a sus hombros en un masaje. Remus tiene dieciséis años y no sabe lo que debe ser llevar el mundo sobre los hombros, pero sí sabe lo que cuesta cargar con una intensa mirada gris llena de preguntas.

-Agua caliente, Remus- Se censura. No quiere seguir pensando. Quiere pensar sólo en el agua caliente, pero no puede. Acostumbrado a pensar, a razonar todo, no puede detener el torrente de sus ideas que, como la cascada de agua, golpean su cuerpo ininterrumpidamente.

Comenzó a esquivar a Sirius por instinto, pero no se puede evitar un huracán por mucho tiempo.

_-Nonononono-_ No va a ponerse a pensar en este momento. No quiere pensar. Es su sagrado momento de calma bajo el agua caliente y no dejará que Sirius se cuele allí también.

Hay un sentimiento en el interior de Lupin que hace todo por concretar un motín contra su raciocinio trabajado a costa de sacrificios, pero Remus no dejará que esa parte de sí mismo gane. De ser necesario le mandará un _Petrificus_ a su imaginación, porque no tiene ninguna intención de pensar en Sirius cuando se encuentra solo. Solo y desnudo con el hirviente agua de la ducha acariciando cada parte de su cuerpo.

El lobo huele el peligro y Remus se rehúsa a dejarse llevar. Una cosa es tocar su propio cuerpo con la luz apagada, allí no lo siente tan…_tan propio_. Pero ahora, a pesar del tremendo vapor que llena el baño, puede verse con claridad. _Verse_. Delgado y algo desgarbado, piel demasiado blanca donde resaltan las zonas rosadas y rojizas. No disfruta verse. Cortes y rasguños adornan su piel. Algunos cortes ya están blancos de tanto tiempo que tienen de inquilinos sobre sus muslos y espalda. Odia sus heridas, la piel que nunca sanará.

Siente asco por sí mismo.

Cicatrices. Hay muchas, d_emasiadas_. Pronto habrá más. La luna está creciendo en alguna parte del cielo, cuatro días y se mostrará plena. Pronto saldrá la luna llena y el lobo con ella. _–Suspira-_ El agua besa indiscriminadamente la piel sana y la lacerada. Algunas heridas aún duelen, una especialmente, y Remus quiere que _esa_ mordedura duela, que siga doliendo y que jamás deje de hacerlo. _¡Que duela más fuerte!._ Esa entre todos los demás estigmas, porque _ese_ no es un estigma de la luna. Son cuatro colmillos de perro clavados en un costado de su pierna, casi a la altura del muslo. Cuatro colmillos que arden cuando el agua caliente acaricia los cortes semi curados. Son los dientes del perro que evitó que el lobo hiciera del ciervo su cena. Y por eso mismo merece que duela, que duela eternamente; un recordatorio de lo que estuvo por hacer.

Remus sabe que sus amigos no deberían acompañarlo en las noches de luna llena. Se siente culpable de que lo hagan. Es más, mes a mes trata de disuadirlos de que se queden, de que no vayan, de que lo dejen solo, que puede cuidarse. _¡Ha intentado todo para que no vayan con el!. _Probó con la lógica, con planteos objetivos, razonamientos. Habló de moral, de ética. Probó con reglamentos, con amenazas. Probó _todo._

Peromes a mes se rinde bajo los mismos argumentos. Argumentos vacíos de toda lógica. Vacíos de razón y a la vez tan llenos de pasión y descaro, de vitalidad e ilógica que lo derrumba y derrite. -_Es mi vida, Lunático. Y si se me antoja convertirme en perro e ir a retozar con el primer licántropo castaño que me encuentre, lo haré. No importa lo que digas. _

Uno esperaría que cuando Remus expone sus elaborados discursos, le respondan de la misma manera, pero eso no entra en los planes de Sirius. Los planteos del perro no necesitan lógica, moral u objetividad. Son todo lo subjetivos e inmorales que pueden ser, porque son pura lealtad canina. Y Remus quiere _gruñirle_, quiere frustrarse por fracasar en sus fines altruistas, quiere gritarle y obligarlo a no acompañarlo. Pero Sirius no hace caso de Remus, y Remus no hace nada de lo que quiere hacer, todo lo contrario; agradece la terquedad de sus amigos con paciencia y calma. Sólo suspira y se prepara para otra luna llena más.

Sus amigos. Los cuatro juntos. _Los Merodeadores_. Siente tanta fe en ellos que cuando la luna comienza a enfilar en la bóveda nocturna, Remus no se encomienda a Dios, ni a Merlín ni a ninguna otra deidad mágica. Remus se encomienda a sus amigos; a la rata, al ciervo y al perro. Más que nada al perro, posiblemente solo al perro, (_¿hay algo más que el perro para el lobo?)_. Ellos son su salvación en esas noches en la casa de _sus_ gritos.

Una sonrisa de quien ha perdido y disfruta hacerlo se curva en los labios de Lupin por los recuerdos. Quizás nunca tendrá la totalidad de Sirius Black, pero sabe que hay una parte que siempre será solo para él. Sirius consagró el trasformarse en _animago_ solo a Remus y a su maldición. S_olo a él, sólo por él_.

-Me rindo…- Pensar en Sirius es demasiado fácil. No puede no hacerlo, debe aceptarlo; está condenado, completa y felizmente condenado.

Aún sabiendo que no hay forma en la cual pueda cambiar el destino de su vida, Remus cierra el flujo del agua caliente con una sutil sonrisa adornando sus labios, sonrisa nacida de recuerdos, melancólica pero presente. El vapor llena la totalidad del baño y saca una mano fuera de la cortina que cubre la ducha, buscando a tientas la toalla que dejó sobre el barandal.

-Más a la izquierda- avisa una voz demasiado conocida, y los dedos de Remus rozan el borde de la toalla antes de que la información de que acaban de hablarle termine de llegar a su cerebro.

-¿Qu-Qué?…¿Sirius?- masculla, siendo conciente de que acaba de volverse completamente loco, lunático para más precisión. Con la respiración contenida, Remus asoma su cabeza por fuera de la cortina para cerciorarse que solo fue su imaginación, dudando de sí ya debería ir reservándose una cama, de forma permanente, en la sección mental de San Mugo.

Y no, es peor que eso. Peor que una alucinación. Allí esta él, en la otra punta del pequeño baño, recargado contra el lavamanos, observando. El vapor húmedo y blanquecino invade en cada milímetro del aire, gotas de agua condensada resbalan por los azulejos y los espejos lucen empañados, y a menos de unos pasos de distancia hay un Sirius. _Su__Sirius_. Extrañamente calmado y extrañamente pasivo, recargado contra el lavamanos, entre Remus y su ropa, entre Remus y la puerta.

* * *

Reviews? 


End file.
